Second Chance At Destiny
by SycoMomo
Summary: It started out so perfect they got back together had a magical evening and had a summer that they will always remember but now that the summer ends reality steps in will they ever have their second chance at destiny or is this the end?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my new story population you :)

She didn't know why of all things that she could have been doing that early morning in Springflied High she was staring at him. She sat on the steps of the stairs it was waiting for school to begin she was sixteen now soon she would be graduating this year earlier than most and even though her grades were high she still chose to study everyday and every morning. She was studying by herself when she heard his voice from across the hall she looked up and saw him once again he was always with Sherri and Terri because he was _always _with Sherri and Terri. A strange sense of jealousy washed over her for a reason she couldn't understand she didn't like him she told herself they had nothing in common in fact they were total opposites. So why was she staring at him now watching jealously as Sherri and Terri laughed and blushed away without a concern in the world? He was unlike any guy she ever knows He's not like anybody He's like a riddle wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a vest. He sure is ugly, though well he used to be back in the forth grade. Now at eighteen he spiked his hair, wore a leather jacket old beat up jeans and his shoes. She looked closely at his shoes Forrest's mother told him you could tell a lot about a person by their shoes so she took a close look and inhaled cologne into her nostrils.

"Lisa Loves Nelson"

Lisa didn't look up right away because she wrongly assumed it was the immatureness of the twins they were always saying stupid stuff like "Lisa loves Nelson" or "Janey loves Milhouse" Lisa rolled her eyes they were sixteen and still acted like they were eight. Lisa smiled to herself at least she was mature and she did not love Nelson! So she was staring at his shoes trying to find out his story, sure she was staring at him feeling jealousy just a moment ago but there was no way she was in love with Nelson of all guys though they did date once he lied to her and even though Lisa had gotten over it.... Lisa sniffed the air and realised the smell of cologne was strong she looked up having a strange feeling someone was staring at her and she was right there was Nelson who's face was close enough to Lisa's they could of kissed. Lisa tried to hide her blush as Nelson smirked she realised it wasn't the twins pulling a prank it was in fact Nelson himself who said it.

"I am not!" Lisa cried.

"Lisa's in denial" Nelson chanted along with the girls.

"Grow up!" Lisa snapped playfully rolling her eyes.

"Grow down oh wait you already did didn't you shortie?" Nelson replied messing up her hair.

Lisa smiled and that's about the time she realised she was falling for rebellious, tough, beated up on nerds and people for good reasons who secretly had a sensitive side Nelson all over again. She couldn't believe it and she couldn't fight it she looked up at him he was still smiling maybe he liked her too or maybe he was just in a good mood whatever the reason Lisa was happy to see him smile.

"Valentines Day tomorrow huh?" Nelson asked.

"What's it to you?" Lisa questioned.

Nelson laughed. "Just because your always single on V-day doesn't mean you have to hate on it" Nelson told her.

"It's not that Ralph makes me hate the day I try to be nice to him and every year he keeps repeating I choo choo choose you" Lisa explained.

Nelson laughed. "Well maybe this year will be different"

Lisa gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

Nelson gave her a smirking smile almost devilishly. "You will have to wait and see"

Lisa stared at Nelson not knowing what to say what did he mean I will have to wait and see? Lisa pondered. She hoped he wasn't trying to pull a prank on her tomorrow or something childish she looked at him again he was walking away the bell had rang and she was sitting alone on the steps his cologne lingering around her. Nelson turned back and shook his head.

"Smell ya later"

"I'll smell you later"

Lisa whispered but Nelson was already gone.

A/N: First chapter complete tell me what you think please and thank-you and have a nice day (:


	2. Worst Day OF her life

A/N: Thank-you all who reviewed cookies for All and a Happy Easter: D

Valentines day another pointless holiday made for mall's success because everyone wants to buy just the perfect gift for their love one to show that they really love them but there are 365 days why on one day everyone comes in peace and love when that same feeling can happen everyday? Lisa watched as she denied to herself that she was bitter looking around Springfield High she saw that it seemed everyone had their love double from Milhouse and Janey to Bart and his controversial dancer girlfriend Jessica, Everyone that she looked at had someone by their side. Even Ralph who Lisa fully expected to run up to her waving the old valentine in hand found love is Allison Taylor Lisa smirked when she saw this knowing Allison was only pitying him she knew that Allison picked the wrong boy to be nice to. Distracted in her thoughts she didn't realised her best friend Alex Whitney came over beside her and started chatting happily as she admired Lisa's brother dreamily.

"He's so dreamy" Alex exclaimed looking over at Bart.

Lisa, whose attention was now on Nelson who was at the Make your V-day Card station of their school sighed?

"Yes he is" Lisa responded.

Alex gave Lisa a look of disgust and shock shaking her into reality following her gaze to Nelson Muntz then Alex understood and smiled.

"Deny it all you want sister but your in love with Nelson Muntz" Alex told her.

Lisa laughed and shook her head. "No way! I'm in love with Nelson like Bart's in love with you" Lisa said with a laugh.

Alex smiled evilly as Bart passed with his girlfriend she flashed him a flirty smile as he brought his girlfriend in for a smooch Alex frowned and turned back to Lisa.

"Acaccly you're both in denial about how you really feel! The first step is admitting you have a problem or feelings in this case the worst thing you can do for the love is deny it: so when you find the special person cough cough Nelson don't let anyone or anything get in your way you got it?**"** Alex tried to convince her.

Lisa rolled her eyes she had a feeling she was getting her love advice from the Springfield Source or facebook quizzes. Lisa looked over at Alex who was nodding towards Nelson who was coming their way valentine in hand smiling with curiosity at Lisa who immediately blushed. Alex nudged Lisa in the ribs and smiled Lisa wanted to hurt her but Nelson showed up before any violence was necessary Lisa looked up at Nelson's smiling face he nodded towards Alex in greeting and looked back at Lisa.

"Who's the Valentines card for?" Lisa asked him.

"Why so curious?" Nelson questioned in his best Joker impression.

"I'm not" Lisa muttered feeling stupid for asking.

"Why not?" Nelson urged in a mocking joking tone.

"A theory in its self" Lisa said.

There was a moment of silence between them then Alex spoke up.

"Lisa's in love with you" Alex blurted out.

Lisa gave Alex a death stare now she really wanted to hurt her how could Alex just blurt something like that out? Lisa avoided looking at Nelson she was too embarrassed she looked anywhere somewhere besides Nelson. Alex started laughing and Nelson remained silent then without a word he lifted Lisa's chin so that they were both looking eye to eye she didn't want to but he didn't give her much choice. He moved his face closer to hers and she moved closer to him but when they were an inch away from their lips touching Nelson pulled away.

"Haw-Haw you think I'm in love"

A little part of Lisa died then the bell rang and Nelson laughed walking away Lisa spun around angrily.

"What was that about?" Lisa yelled.

Alex shrugged. "You were never going to tell him"

"So it sounds better coming from you? What were you thinking?" Lisa asked.

Alex shrugged and Lisa shook her head. "Worst day of my life" She muttered.

"Worst day of your life so far" A voice from behind her said.

Lisa turned around it was Bart she rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be making out with your girlfriend?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Lisa sighed he always answered a question for a question and then he would grin mischievously like now and she would roll her eyes.

"Maybe I'm rebelling against everything that I know is right" Lisa told him.

Bart laughed. "Lisa Simpson a rebel without a cause" Bart laughed again. "Come on Lis what's the deal?"

Before Lisa could speak up Alex blurted it out. "Lisa's in love with Nelson only she won't admit it and they almost kissed"

"Thank-you _Lisa" _Bart said to Alex dryly.

"This day can't get any worse" Lisa complained.

Bart shrugged. "So guess who's coming to dinner?"

Lisa gave him a strange look having a feeling she didn't really want to know. "Who?"

"Nelson Muntz"

Lisa shook her head sadly. "Worst day of my life, Worst day of my life"

A/N: Thank-you all for reviewing drop a review anytime happy Easter have a great holiday with family and friends ex :D


	3. Dinner Spolier

A/N: Hello Everybody! Thanks for the reviews :D

The last person Lisa wanted to see for dinner was Nelson Muntz. But nobody seemed to care what she wanted. Lisa sat in the kitchen breaking up a cookie in her hand. She imagined it to be Nelson's head. Soon there were crumbs all over the freshly cleaned table. Marge didn't notice. She was too busy making dinner for the special guest tonight. Who Lisa hated. Or so she thought.

"My life is over" Lisa finally whined.

Marge turned around and smiled the best she could. Bart had mentioned that she had been acting melodramatic recently. But Marge assumed it was just teenage mood swings, that time or worse she had been bitten by the venomous love bug. Marge smiled. She liked Nelson. Sure he was still the school's top bully who listened to hard rock and wore black nail polish. Behind the bully reputation she saw his potential. In fact she was sure she had impact on him the last time he was here. He reminded her of Homer some times and if she could change Homer into a whole new person Lisa and Nelson would make a good couple.

"Honey, Your life isn't over, it just seems that way, when I was pregnant with Bart I thought my life was over but here I am"

Lisa moaned. "How come every time we talk about me we end up talking about _him_?"

She wouldn't say his name. Lisa was upset with Bart for so many reasons she couldn't mention. In only a day he managed to ruin the most important meal of the day. Annoy her with the fact he had someone to share the day with. Tell her the good news of Nelson coming for dinner. Along with getting her in trouble with her "in denial about everything including Bart being a sweet brother looking out for his sister" teacher who sent her to detention. Where she watched Milhouse, Bart and Nelson play football. But especially Nelson, the only good player on team besides Milhouse. Despite being a smoker Nelson was a fast runner and strong tackler. Detention went by quickly despite the fact that Bart's girlfriend sticking notes all over her. Which mad Lisa only angrier with Bart. He was doing everything wrong today. Could he do worse? Yes, He could.

"Tell me again why am I wearing these funny clothes?" Nelson asked Bart.

Bart smiled evilly at Nelson's appearance. Nelson was showered, shaven and looking good with a sweater vest and a tan pair of pants. His hair was gelled back in an orderly fashion and his nails were clean.

"Mom thinks she had an impact on you, we can't prove her wrong" Bart replied.

"Oh she had an impact on me alright"

"That's my mom dude"

"What? She's hot"

Bart threw the first punch then Nelson through the second, third, forth. But by the time Marge opened the door the two were standing like nothing ever happened.

"Nelson, I'm so glad you came! Maybe you could convince Bart to stay as well instead of going out with that dancer girlfriend I don't approve of"

Nelson nudged Bart in the ribs. "Dancer eh? Sounds exotic"

But when he saw the look on Marge's face he punched Bart in the stomach. "That's for dating someone your mom doesn't approve of"

Bart held his stomach in pain. While Marge "aww" letting the boys in. They both went into the kitchen where Lisa was hitting her head on the table.

"I don't what you see in her" Bart whispered.

Lisa turned around. "Hello Bart"

Lisa knew Bart hated this. It brought him back to the times when he was the number one target to death. And other things that made Bart uncomfortable and scream whenever he heard it. Lisa always thought there might be something else Bart never mentioned. Sure he tried to kill him but...? But instead of screaming "Ah Slidshow Bob" He yawned and punched Lisa in the arm.

"Hey Lis"

Lisa held her arm in pain when her eyes met Nelson's. Nelson smiled goofily. Lisa rolled her eyes. Watching the two Bart made puking notices.

"I rather talk to Milhouse"

The two were alone now with nothing much to say. Both tried to look at something besides each other. But failed.

"How about those whales?" Lisa asked.

"Still nuking" Nelson replied.

Lisa made a face.

Upstairs an evil plan was brewing.

"If I go along with this what will I gain in return?" Maggie asked.

"Spoken like a real Simpson, What have you been teaching her Bart?" Milhouse asked.

Bart laughed. "That nerds should only speak when cooler people tell them to"

Milhouse frowned. Bart smiled. "How about Milhouse taking you to Krusty Burger?"

Maggie's face lit up and hugged Bart. "Deal"

"Why do I have to take her to Krusty Burger"

"Cause, that's what big sisters do"

Maggie ran downstairs in the kitchen talking Nelson into a hug. "Hi I'm Maggie; you must be Lisa's boyfriend"

Lisa's jaw dropped. Nelson laughed. "Well, I-" Nelson began.

"Dinner is ready" Marge announced.

The family excluding Maggie sat around the table. While Bart distracted Marge by helping her Milhouse took Maggie to Krusty Burger. No one seemed to notice. After an awkward grace from Nelson the family began to dig into their meals. Lisa was convinced if she focused on her meal she wouldn't have to look or talk to Nelson. But she was wrong.

"Lisa, Can you pass me the mash poetoes?" Nelson asked with a mouth full of food.

"Sorry I couldn't understand you with the slaughtered cow in your big fat mouth"

Everyone looked up at Lisa. Then looked at Nelson. Who slammed his fork on the table? Chewed thoroughly and swallowed. He looked angry.

"What is your problem?"

"I love you that are the problem"

The words came out faster than her brain could process them. Did she really love Nelson? No she couldn't. But her words were already out there. Unable to get back. Nelson was staring at her then looked away and blushed. Nelson blushed? He liked her too. But whenever he tried to be nice to her she would push him away. With some mean comment? Did Lisa mean what she said? Or was she later going say she didn't mean it? Nelson suddenly lost his appetite.

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. S but I have to go"

"And I uh have to go with him"

"If anyone wants me I will be in my room"

Everyone left leaving Marge alone with Homer. Marge sighed. Picking up the uneaten food. Homer who still was eating looked up and saw everyone was gone.

"Hey where did everybody go?"

A/N: Thank-you all for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter drop a review anytime :)


	4. Touching her heart through insanity

A/N: Hello Everybody! Thanks for reviews :D

Lisa lay down on her bed trying not to think of what she said to Nelson.

_"I love you that's the problem"_

Did she mean it? Or was it an emotional outburst that would be quickly forgotten? Whatever it was Lisa didn't want to think about it. She approached her journal that she was sure Bart had read due to the ketchup chip stained fingerprints. She turned the pages back until she reached the page where it all began. Where the unwanted feelings began. She started to read but was stopped at the shocking picture she never saw before. It was a picture of Nelson. In a way that she never wanted to see him. She looked away but found herself looking back. It was wrong. But so was her love for him. She shut the book closed. Attempting to get the image out of her head. Maybe she did love him. But she would never tell him that again. Would she?

"No more stupid clothes, No more combed back hair, No more Lisa" Nelson yelled.

Taking off the clothes Bart had provided for him while messing up his hair. Bart looked away. It was his extra curricular photography get Lisa mad picture all over again. Bart noticed Nelson's twin stalkers were watching him from across the street. Taking pictures of a sight they would never see again. Bart looked over at Ned whose jaw was dropped and smirked.

"Why are you shocked? I saw your dating videos"

Ned's looked confused. While Bart laughed even when Nelson punched him in the stomach. At one part of his life that would of hurt. But now Bart only laughed harder.

"You told me she liked me"

Bart shrugged and yawned. "I dunno, she's hot and cold like all girls are"

"Were not talking about your loser ex girlfriends here were talking about Lisa"

"Now why would we want to talk about _her?" _

Frustrated Nelson took out his anger on the next victim to walk by.

"Hey, I just got here I didn't do anything" Lenny yelled.

"That's what you always say" Nelson said.

After punching Lenny and bribing him with a gift certificate from Moe's. Nelson walked into the Simpson house calmly.

"Hey Mrs. S"

Marge turned around smiling even though she had just been in tears. Nelson didn't suspect a thing.

"Lisa's upstairs if you want to talk to her"

"Uh, Okay"

Nelson walked up the stairs but stopped when he heard two voices in the room. One he identified was Lisa and the other was Alex. Having a strange urge of chocolate guilt he walked back downstairs.

Lisa tried to be sympathetic but was losing her patience. Alex was talking about the number one person in her life. _Alex _It was her only other subject besides Bart. Lisa sighed. Maybe it was a good thing she was she was talking about her self at least she wasn't talking about Bart. How Lisa hated her brother's easy way of being the center of attention even though he was no where in sight. Alex kept blabbing on about her grades, hair and clothes while Lisa imagined herself in a Toby Keith/ Two and a Half Men video Nodding her head occasionally replying "I understand" even though she didn't. Randomly yelling out.

"I want to talk about me"

For the first time in the past few minutes Alex stopped talking. Stared at Lisa with a shock blank look. Imminently becoming bored.

"Yeah, So what about you?"

"I told Nelson that I loved him"

"Oh my God, Seriously? Do you know what you have done? You have just said those scared three words to the ugliest guy in Springfield High"

"What happened to you should totally date him?"

"That was so this morning, Wow you're dumb"

Lisa wanted to hurt her but she knew Alex was right. About Nelson not her. Nelson _was_ ugly. But Lisa didn't look at Nelson for his looks. It was something else. Nelson always did things she never expected him to do. He was unpredictable.

"Hey Lisa"

Lisa jumped. Scanned her room. Great now she was going crazy. She was was hearing his voice in an empty room.

"Over by the window damsel"

Lisa looked at the window. To see Nelson hanging from it. She ran over to him and instead of helping him she smirked.

"Coming from the person who's clinging to my window for life support"

"What? I'm secretly romantic and in love with you"

Lisa's heart skipped a beat. Nelson smirked. She was so cute when he caught her off guard. It was something he did just to see that smile on her face. And the blush that followed afterwards. Lisa didn't know how to respond. So Nelson responded for her. Releasing one of his hands he handed Lisa a card. This freaked Lisa out a little bit. She was afraid he was going to fall. Lisa looked at the card and blushed. It read:

Haw-Haw I touched your heart

Lisa blushed even harder. So the card had been for her. Part of her rejoiced but the other was frightened by Nelson's actions.

"Go out with me Lisa or I will let go completely and die"

"You're crazy"

"Yeah, that's what my shrink tells me"

"Nelson you moron just climb in the window"

"My hand, it's slipping"

"Fine. I'll go out with you! Happy?" Lisa yelled.

But Nelson already disappeared into the darkness.

A/N: Thank-you all for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter drop a review anytime :)


	5. Breaking The Law In The Name Of Love

A/N: Hello Everybody! Thanks for reviews: D

Lisa looked down but only saw darkness. She couldn't believe what she just did. Seconds ago Nelson was asking her out. But now he was- Lisa stopped herself from thinking any further. She walked downstairs pretending that nothing happened. Only to run smack into Bart who made her confess everything.

"Oh my God, Bart I have a problem"

"Did you break a nail?"

Lisa looked shocked as she started rambling about what was wrong with his sentence. Bart yawned placing his hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"Are you here to tell me? Or bore me?"

Lisa looked around making sure no one could hear what she was about to say. In a house with Maggie she learned that even in an empty house somebody hears something. Growing impatient Bart lit Lisa's homework on fire then laughed.

"I killed Nelson"

Bart stopped laughing. With mock concern he shed a fake tear.

"You killed Nelson? I saw his ugly ghost behind you but I didn't want to believe it"

Lisa screamed. She turned around looking up to Nelson. Who was alive and smirking?

"So, How about that date?"

Lisa looked at Nelson angrily. "I thought you were dead"

"I was only gone five seconds; don't have to become obsessed with me"

"I'm not obsessed with you"

"Whatever you say denial babe"

The two looked at each other awhile before bursting up in laughter. Nelson picked her up despite her whines to be let down. Lisa tried to fight her way out but found herself in the front seat of the family's car. Nelson got in the driver's seat starting up the car. Lisa watched in horror as Nelson backed out of the driveway and started driving.

"Fasten your seatbelt were going to Vegas"

Lisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are we going to do there? Get married?"

"Whoa! Slow down sweetheart this isn't no Disney movie"

Lisa knew it. Nelson knew it. So why were they still driving down the road together into the sunset? Better question was. How was Nelson driving Homer's car?

"Want to egg Milhouse's house?" Nelson asked. Already driving up Milhouse's driveway.

"Do I have a choice?"

Nelson handed her eggs. "At least I'm telling you the truth this time"

They got out of the car each taking eggs in their hands. Lisa was hesitant but Nelson insisted that nothing was going to go wrong. When Lisa threw the first egg she couldn't stop. Soon they are throwing egg after egg until they ran out. Lisa was laughing so hard. Nelson looked at her shaking his head.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this"

Nelson smirked. "What can I say? I make the good girls go bad"

Lisa laughed again. "So what now? Bad boy?"

Nelson was about to answer but the police sirens interrupted him. Lisa stopped laughing. Saw the police car coming their way. Lisa looked frightened at Nelson who only shrugged.

"Get in the car"

They got into the car. Nelson started driving the police right behind him. Lisa looked back then looked at Nelson.

"You know you stole my dad's car right" Lisa reminded him.

"Don't worry there not after me, there after some life sized donut" Nelson told her.

"Whatever you say denial dude"

Nelson kept driving. Until he saw a giant donut in front of him. He slammed on the breaks inches away from the donut. He stared out the window.

"Please tell me this isn't a side effect of that Twinkie Bart gave me"

There was a knock on the window. Nelson jumped. Chief Wiggum stood outside. Nelson looked at Lisa.

"Act natural"

"As natural as a person can be when there life is about to be ruined" Lisa said burying her head.

Nelson rolled down the window. "Hey Officer:

"Oh hi Nelson. I was wondering if ya would like to go to Ralphie's party."

"Uh, Sure" Nelson said trying not sound suspicious.

"Just joking, you're under arrest"

Nelson looked at the steering wheel attempting hitting himself unconscious. Then looked at Lisa who was already hitting her head. He put his hand in front of her head. But she kept hitting his hand. He looked at Chief Wiggum and sighed.

"My life is over, Goodbye Yale" Lisa whined.

They were sitting in the jail cell surrounded by Slideshow Bob and Snake. They had only been there five seconds and Lisa had enough. She looked over at Nelson who was getting a tattoo. She couldn't believe she was here. How calm Nelson was acting.

"Check it out! I got a tattoo heart for you and me"

Lisa looked at it. A heart with both there names handwritten together. "Is it permanent?"

"Just like our stay here unless your parents bail us out"

"Or someone much hotter"

Lisa knew the voice. Knew the smirk and the devilish spiky hair. But she thought it was a dream. Like this whole night.

"Bart?"

Bart swirled the keys around his finger. Grinning.

"That's my name, Please don't misuse it"

"How did you find out we were here?"

"Brother Intuition"

Bart put the keys in the lock. Opened the door.

"Your future awaits, Oh yeah and if Homer and mom ask you were at the flower shop" Bart told them winking at Bob.

Nelson and Lisa walked out hand and hand. Nelson turned to Lisa.

"So how about that date?"

Lisa looked at Nelson with evil eyes. Nelson just laughed and shrugged.

A/N: Thank-you all for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter drop a review anytime :)


End file.
